


This is Our Brand New Story

by Ruritto



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: But some people (Kakashi) just can't move on... and knowledge of a past life does not help.Day 1 of KakaObi WeekMemories/Reincarnation





	This is Our Brand New Story

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaObi Week 2019.

Silently wondering what the hell he’s doing, Kakashi adjusts his much too long scarf to cover his face and beanie to cover his ears and to hide messy silver hair, before slipping just that bit deeper into his seat, feeling out of place in the warm family restaurant. The restaurant, the bright sun and the loud crowd outside enjoying their day are things he’s not used to, and even if the circumstances are different he believes he’ll still be uncomfortable. He curses Gai under his breath for ever convincing him this was a good idea. He probably looks like some creep after he’s been just sitting here for almost 3 hours now, and the only reason he hasn’t been kicked out is probably because he keeps ordering more coffee and tipping for each serving. Thank Sage for his job and salary.

 

Taking off his glasses, the result of long nights in a dark room and a bright computer screen, to rub his tired eyes, he’s amused to see his hands shake slightly, whether it’s because he hasn’t slept at all or the coffee (six cups, is it?) or his nerves he’s too scared to think about.

 

‘ _This is a stupid plan… It’s from Gai_ ,’ he thinks to himself, glaring back out the window as he puts his glasses back on, bringing the world into clarity.

 

He has a minute to regret his clear vision as he looks at the street across from him, before his heart is pounding in his ear, feeling like he’s about to shake out of his own skin.

 

Obito and Rin.

 

They’re grinning and happy and so, so perfect as they stroll down the street, arms intertwined and focus on each other. He's thankful the scarf hides the way he bites down on his lip, fighting down a sob at the very sight of them.

 

It’s a bit of a shock to see Rin’s hair long, pulled back into a ponytail, and the lack of purple on her cheeks, but Kakashi recognizes her still. She’s beautiful and grown into the woman she never got to be in their first life. The woman he never gave her a chance to be.

 

He looks down at his hands now clenched into guilty fists, practically seeing the raikiri bright and deadly, before he shoves them below the table and out of sights. The memory has him in cold sweat and practically running out of his seat. But… not yet. He’s here for a reason.

 

Turning his attention back to the duo, who have thankfully stopped to look at the menu of a restaurant so they stay in his line of sight, he almost wishes for the Sharingan so he can keep the image of them, of this happy, grown Rin but especially of Obito as he should have been if Kakashi hadn’t failed so miserably.

 

There’s nothing left of the anger Kakashi saw during the Fourth Shinobi War, but it seems like Obito has kept up training despite their non-shinobi life style in this new world. He looks exactly the same minus the plans of world destruction. And Kakashi can even see glimpses of the young Obito he has idolized.  There’s a pain in his chest as he tries to memorize Obito’s wide smile, so bright and warm it’s almost blinding.

 

Just seeing it makes the situation and his discomfort worth it, although he’d cut his tongue out before admitting that to Gai.

 

A small voice in his head couldn’t help but wonder if they’re finally together this time around, and he squashes it down along with the small stab of pain in his chest the thought brings.

 

He releases a stuttering breath as they apparently finally come to a decision and enter the restaurant and he has to scrub at his eyes again, worried there might actually be tears.

 

The desire to run to them is strong, to throw himself at their mercy and just beg for their forgiveness. But that would mean going to them, meeting them and getting involved with them, and he knows how well him being in their lives worked for them last time.

 

He still can’t look at his hands without seeing their blood on it.

 

Obito could say it was the world’s fault, but he was still the one who couldn't protect Rin, and then allowed himself to be the sword that ended her life. Not to mention he was the reason Obito had to die twice over.

 

 _No, it’s better this way,_ he tells himself as he slowly gets out of his booth, much to the shock of the approaching waiter. He attempts a smile and makes sure to leave a large tip for their trouble as he once again adjusts his beanie and scarf and walks away from his old teammates.

 

He determinedly doesn’t glance at the restaurant they disappeared into, even as he smiles a bit sadly and mentally wishes them a happy date. He’s done as Gai asked and now it’s time to go back to his life.

 

~~

 

Of course, Gai disagrees entirely if the comical frown of disapproval is anything to go by.

 

“I did as you told me,” he tells his friend, exhaustion obvious in every word, “I saw them,”

 

“Yes, you were very literal in following the instructions, my rival,”

 

Kakashi determinedly ignores the huffing and grumbling, instead focusing on his screen. For someone who’s supposed to be making sure he finishes his manuscript on time, Gai sure tries his best to distract him.

 

He tells Gai as much, earning an arched eyebrow and a flat statement of he’ll finish it on time whether Gai is there or not.

 

“It’s not like you do anything but write your books,” Gai says having made his way over to the shelf of Kakashi’s published works. The company makes sure to give him a copy at least, but it’s not like he reads them. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.

 

It would probably be considered cheating how he uses his past life to this advantage, but really the whole thing started innocent enough as an outlet for all the memories, that it turned out so profitable was a bonus.

 

If only his actual past life had the happy endings his books does.

 

Kakashi shakes his head to clear it of those thoughts as he feels Gai start to practically ooze worry again. It doesn’t matter. Things will turn out for the better for them this time without Kakashi to mess it up.

 

With that thought, he firmly turns Gai’s attention back to deadlines and book sales, determinedly forcing down any more thoughts of Obito or Rin.

 

Of course Gai ruins his plans.

 

"Have you at least read the fan mail, rival?"

 

Kakashi, in fact, has not, so he shrugs slightly. 

 

Gai shakes his head, "I just thought I should warn you, some of your fans have been quite vocal in the recent mail and forums about the romantic sub texts between your character and Obito-san's,"

 

That actually makes Kakashi look up. "What"

 

"....Surely you realize you're practically in love with him in your book," Kakashi has a feeling Gai doesn't just mean in the book which...

 

"What."

 

"Ah," Gai says, "I see," Awkwardly patting Kakashi on the shoulder. 

 

 Kakashi most definitely does not appreciate the look of sympathy Gai gives him or the way his heart decides to drum against his chest. He is  _not_ in love with Obito in his book!... or real life! Any life!


End file.
